Electric Relaxation
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie comes home to Mark after a long and exhausting day, and he knows just how to make it all better. This story can stand alone, but will make more sense if you read This Modern Love and That's What I'm Talkin' About first.


**Title: **Electric Relaxation (1/1)  
**Author: **VietAngel  
**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Callie comes home after a long and exhausting day.

**Author's Note**: I don't know what's with me and these one-shot glimpses into Mark and Callie's marriage, but I'm in love with the concept right now…so here's another one. The title is one of my favorite songs by A Tribe Called Quest. This story can stand alone, but it might make more sense if you read _**This Modern Love**_ and _**That's What I'm Talkin' About**_ first.

**Soundtrack**:

A Tribe Called Quest – "Electric Relaxation"  
John Mayer – "Home Life"  
Hellogoodbye – "Oh, It Is Love"  
Amy Winehouse – "Moody's Mood For Love"

* * *

He couldn't help but smile as he heard the jingle of her keys in the lock. He was sure it would knock a few points off of his manly man score, but to hell with it…he missed her when she wasn't around. He was in his last few days of a two week vacation. Unfortunately, as the new head of orthopedic surgery, his wife hadn't been able to take her vacation at the same time. The only thing making the two weeks worthwhile was the quality time he'd gotten to spend with his daughters. 

"Hey," Callie said as she shuffled into the family room where he was sprawled out across the sofa.

"Hey yourself," Mark replied as he watched her drop her keys and purse on the coffee table before shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it across a chair. Her body language screamed exhaustion, her new duties obviously taking their toll. They hadn't seen each other for more than a few hours in two weeks. When she wasn't spending the night in an on call room, she was dragging home in the wee hours of the morning after he was already in bed. She didn't have the heart to wake him at such hours, and he didn't have the heart to wake her by the time he was up with the girls. This was the first time she'd made it home before midnight.

"Are the girls asleep?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, they both went down around nine," he replied. He didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes. She loved her job, but she still felt the pang of guilt for having to be away from the girls so much. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Barring any orthopedic emergencies, yes," she replied as she shoved one of his legs out of the way so she could sit. "I miss my babies."

"They miss you too, and so does their daddy" he said. He coaxed her to stretch out against him and rest her back against his chest. She sighed and melted into him as he began to knead the tension and soreness from her shoulders. "You look tired. Busy day?"

"Busy isn't even the word for it," she said as she stared blankly at whatever he'd been watching when she came in. "I swear somebody must have put some kind of compound fracture curse on Seattle today, and to top it all off I ended my day with a hip revision that took eight hours."

"Aww, my poor baby," Mark said as he kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose in her hair. That familiar Callie scent greeted him. She always smelled so amazing…like honey and pomegranates. "Come on, let's head up to bed. I'll run a nice hot bubble bath for you so you can relax and then sleep like a baby."

"I just want to sit here for a while," Callie replied. "Have you ever been so tired you don't want to move, yet you're not really sleepy yet? That's how I feel. I took a shower before I left the hospital so I just threw on a clean pair of scrubs to come home in. I didn't even have the energy to bother putting underwear on."

"Sitting is good. Hey, The Long Kiss Goodnight is on," he said. It was one of her favorite movies. She smiled and wiggled until she was snuggled comfortably against his chest. With one of his arms resting lightly around her neck and the other across her stomach, they settled into a comfortable silence.

While her eyes remained firmly on the screen, his eyes remained firmly on her. He couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked with the light of the television flickering across her face...illuminating her gorgeous, caramel skin. Her head was tilted in a way that left the soft skin of her neck exposed. He had no choice but to begin showering it with soft kisses and he wasn't surprised to find that she tasted as sweet as she smelled. She let out a barely audible whimper and melted further into his arms. He chuckled softly. Her neck had always been one of the most sensitive spots on her body—a surefire way to buckle her knees if she had been standing. She tilted her head in the opposite direction, urging him to continue his actions on the newly exposed skin...the movie no longer held her attention.

He couldn't control his hand as it migrated from her neck to the soft, delicate skin of her décolletage. She tilted her head up, fisted a hand in his hair, and tugged his head down so she could capture his lips as his fingers danced across her collar bone. His other hand was equally possessed as it snaked beneath her scrub to stroke the smooth plane of her stomach—the beautiful skin that had stretched and sacrificed to form a warm, safe home for their children and had somehow come out unscathed.

He could have sworn his hands were moving of their on accord as one began to play with her nipples, while the other undid the tie on her scrub pants. It wasn't his idea for that hand to play in the small patch of curls between her legs, or to trace along her warm, wet slit…nope, that was not Mark Sloan's idea. It was also not his idea to start rubbing soft circles around her clit.

His mouth suddenly developed a mind of its own too. That's why it decided to nibble and suck on her ear lobe and nip at her jugular. Callie's moans became louder and her breath hitched as his hands increased their intensity. Mark had always loved the way her body reacted to certain touches, and apparently his hands and mouth did too. She had that look on her face; the look she always wore right before she came…pouty lips poised saucily, parted, breath coming swiftly between them, eyes closed, head tossed back in sheer bliss. That look is why he couldn't be blamed for what his hands and mouth did next. A pinch to her nipple and clit at the same time as a hard suck to her jugular had her coming with a choked cry in an instant. He finally regained control of his appendages and removed his hand from her pants. He kissed her cheek and brushed the hair from her forehead as she tried to regain her breath.

"Ok, now I'm sleepy," Callie said as she looked up at him with bleary eyes after finally regaining the ability to form words. "Does that bubble bath offer still stand?"

"Of course," he replied with a laugh. "Do I get to join you?"

"Of course," she replied. "Are you going to be able to control yourself?"

He smiled and slipped out from behind her. After helping her up, they began to ascend the stairs hand in hand….and he couldn't help thinking that this was his best vacation ever.

"I'm not making any promises," he replied.

**Fin.**


End file.
